


Family, Christmas and A Sore Head

by VanityFan19



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityFan19/pseuds/VanityFan19
Summary: 2018 Annual Dingle Christmas Shindig.





	Family, Christmas and A Sore Head

Vanessa and Johnny had moved into The Woolpack, they had decided it was going to be temporary and in the new year, they would look for a little place of their own. Everything had been perfect during the festivities. They had gone to the village fair, taken the boys to see Santa, put up the decorations, and loads of different advents.Charity had even gone with Vanessa to the Vets Christmas Meal and Party. There was one thing left before Christmas. Charity was dreading it, Vanessa on the other hand was exciteed. The annual Dingle Christmas Shindig at the Woolpack.   
This was Vanessa's first Christmas with the Dingles and she was excited to see everyone get together. On the day leading up to it, Charity was working a shift at the pub. The pub was closing earlier than normal and then she could get ready. Marlon was working in the kitchen making a buffet and Chas was pottering about getting everything ready. Tracy was popping along for an hour and was going to babysit the kids for the night.   
The Woolpack only had a few customers left, Charity had called last orders. The door opened and in come Vanessa and Johnny.  
"Hey Gorgeous" Charity walked around the bar to greet her Girlfriend "Hey Johnny-bobs" she ruffled his hair. She gave Vanessa a quick kiss to the lips.   
"Hiya, How long until you close?"  
"Ten Minutes"  
"Ok. Can you watch Johnny, Tracy is coming to get him in five minutes so we can get ready. I just want to go upstairs and get his Christmas shirt. Did you take Moses over to Lisa's?" She gave Johnny a kiss on the head "Be good"  
"Shit babe I forgot. I'll get him changed when he comes over later. We have a couple of hours yet babe, we dont need to get ready yet!"  
"Umm, yes we do Charity. I'll throw the shirt down the stairs. Ask Tracy to run it over to Sammy" Vanessa rolled her eyes.   
"Alright" She stole another kiss, trying to hide the smirk. Dingle party's sometimes got eventful but it was mostly, everyone getting pissed as they can and have a few rows before Christmas!  
Once she had closed the pub and Johnny was off with Tracy. She took a bottle of wine upstairs to get ready with. She could hear the shower running and checked her room, with no sign of Vanessa. She decided to go to bathroom so they could shower together.

Forty-five minutes later they both emerged from the room making the trip across the landing to their bedroom.   
"I would of been finished half hour ago if you hadn't come in" Vanessa nudged Charity's shoulder  
"Very true, but I didn't hear you complaining babe. What can I say, I'm smitten" She mock rolled her eyes and moved to the wardrobe. She already knew what she was going to wear and seeing Vanessa dress, she knew it would complinment it well.  
"Babe, I dont want you getting your hopes up. You know this is just an excuse for a piss up in my bar for the Dingles"  
"You are such bah humbug Miss Dingle, will you just let me be excited?" Vanessa had sat down at the dressing table and was brushing through her hair. Charity looked at her in the middle and sarcastically threw her arms up in the air.   
Charity discarded her towel and began putting on her underwear. Vanessa had stopped what she was doing as she gazed at Charity.  
"Don't let me distract you V, you have a party to get ready for" Charity shot her a wicked smirk and slowly lifted her knickers up her legs.  
Vanessa stood up and walked over. Charity stepped back until she collided with into the wall with a small thud.  
"Don't be a tease" Vanessa hands plunged in the front of Charity's knickers as she got to work.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charity was perched on the bed, drinking a glass of wine. Vanessa finally threw her lipstick down.  
"Done. We are going to be late"  
"Your fault not mine and it's only downstairs babe" Charity laughed  
"I know, but they will ask why we are late and you will come up with a sarcastic comment that will embarass me"  
"Vanessa, I wouldn't do that" Charity put a hand to her chest, pretending to be offended  
Once Vanessa had slipped on her dress and downed her glass of wine. They were ready to go down. The pub was busy with the Dingles and their significant others around. Chas had made one of the booths into a kids area. The door swung open and Ryan came in. Vanessa watched Charity's face light up as she called him over.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later and the party was in full swing. Vanessa, Charity, Chas, Belle and Debbie were all drinking shots and cocktails and they were all half cut and having a great time. The boys had already left with Tracy.   
Zak came over to the bar and rung the bell, everyone knew he was about to make his Annual speech. Everyone gathered round, Charity had slipped onto a stall and pulled Vanessa in between her legs.   
"Dingles, here's to another year" He raised his pint "We've had another rollercoaster of a year. I've always been proud to be a Dingle and everyone in this pub makes me proud everyday. Every year we raise a toast to being Dingles but this year I think we need to raise a toast to a few individuals first. Belle, staying strong after everything Lauchlan threw your way, Chas and Paddy for your heartbreak, Debbie for being the best mum she can be and Sarah for being our little fighter, Charity for all the shit with Bails and finally settling down with your Gorgeous Vanessa and little family" this made Vanessa blush and tear up. Charity's arm tightened around her waist " and lastly to the little surprise. Ryan, you have shown you truly have that Dingle Dna. Here's to next years, here's to the Dingles" He raised his pint in the air.   
Everyone raised their glasses and clapped and cheered.  
Vanessa turned in Charity's arms and looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She placed a soft kiss to Charity's lips.   
"That was perfect"  
Before Charity could respond Zak's voice was bellowing out again  
"Ryan and Vanessa, Dingle tradition and theres no getting out of it. Sam bring out the welly"  
"The welly?" Vanessa asked "I thought you was joking when you told me about that"  
Charity laughed "No babe. Uncle Zak you can't it will drown her!"  
"OI! Bring on the Welly Zak!" Vanessa pushed off Charity and walked around the bar in front of the welly. Everyone was gathered around to watch and cheer Vanessa on.  
"Welly Welly Welly" all the Dingles were shouting as Vanessa slammed the Welly back onto the bar having finished it off. Everyone lifted Vanessa and cheered.  
She made her way over to Charity who was still perched on a stool at the bar.  
"I told you I could do it" Vanessa slurred her words pointing at Charity  
"I didn't doubt you babe, I just know I will be carrying you to bed soon and you'll have a sore head in the morning"   
"No you won't. Lets dance" she took hold of Charity's hand and lead her to the middle of the room  
Driving home from Christmas started playing and everyone grabbed a partner to dance with.   
Vanessa had her head against Charity chest as they lightly swayed and hummed along to the song.   
"This is one of my favourite Christmas songs. It has a meaning now, I want to spend the rest of my life driving home to you Vanessa"   
Vanessa eyes shot up and everyone had turned around and looked at them. Charity rolled her eyes and laughed. She placed a kiss on Vanessa head and announced they were off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really fancied writing a little Christmas One Shot. I could make it into a Multi-Chapter
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and follow my twitter!  
> Twitter: VFan19
> 
> XO VanityFan19


End file.
